Dans les yeux
by emylou
Summary: Tony est un renne. Il est dans un zoo, dans le monde réel. Un jour, il va rencontrer une jeune femme du nom de Robin, accroupie sous la pluie. Une amitié va naître, même si l'un est un animal et l'autre une humaine, et même si ils ne se comprennent pas. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! (il y aura aussi l'intervention et la mention d'autres personnages de One Piece)


**Bonjour bonjour ~ J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic tout d'un coup et j'ai écrit le tout début, puis je l'ai délaissée quelques semaines... Je retombe ensuite sur ma feuille de classeur avec mon écriture en pattes de mouches, et je décide de terminer cette histoire ! Mais genre... Tout de suite ! Le jour même ! Ce qui n'a pas été le cas soit dit en passant... (En plus je suis sur une autre fic qui va être d'une grosseur plutôt importante, donc...pression pression ! é.è ... mais ça me plaît !). Je voulais faire une fic mignonne, sans qu'il y ait besoin de romance (je sais, je sais...), mais qui soit davantage basée sur l'amitié. Vwala ! Profitez, et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

 **PS : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Je tournais en rond dans mon enclos pour me dégourdir les pattes. J'en avais assez de ne rien faire de la journée, alors je marchais, je trottinais, je broutais. Parfois je me tournais vers les barrières, et osais de temps en temps m'approcher de quelques personnes qui m'interpellaient en faisant des bruits ridicules, et en tendant les bras à travers les barreaux de fer. J'évitais cependant, car il s'agissait souvent d'enfants et leurs cris aigus et incessants me faisaient mal aux oreilles. C'est dommage, ils étaient mignons avec leur petit visage rond et leur sourire. C'est pour cette raison que – rarement bien entendu – je m'étais approché d'eux de très près pour les voir tout contents. J'avais beau être un peu dépressif sur les bords et morne, au moins j'amusais la galerie. D'un côté cela me faisait plaisir, mais en général, par contraste, ils me renvoyaient par leurs rires ma tristesse et ma condition en pleine figure.

Il faisait assez bon aujourd'hui, et ma fourrure commença à me tenir chaud. Je me redressai et marchai le long de mon enclos. Il n'y avait personne pour le moment, alors je pouvais me permettre de gambader près des barrières. Nous étions en plein milieu de matinée, aux alentours des dix heures. Le ciel se couvrit rapidement de nuages gris plus ou moins clairs, mais l'air resta relativement tiède. Un orage s'annonçait. En effet, quelques gouttes se mirent bientôt à tomber, qui se transformèrent rapidement en une grosse averse. On entendait plus que le fracas que faisait la pluie en s'écrasant sur le sol.

Je rentrai tranquillement en direction de ma "grotte" – la pluie ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça – en faisant bien attention où je posais mes pattes. C'est à cause de cela que je ne la vis pas avant. Je passai à quelques centimètres d'elle et, surpris de voir quelqu'un, je stoppai net. Elle était accroupie et fixai le sol à ses pieds. Elle avait des bottes de pluie en plastique vert pomme, et un grand parapluie violet très sombre qui la protégeait de l'averse, ou du moins en partie. Elle avait dû être surprise par cette dernière car ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient mollement, trempés. Elle fixait les gouttes qui tombaient de ses mèches et commençaient à former une petite flaque. Avec le bruit que faisait l'averse elle n'entendit pas ma respiration qui, comme les bêtes de mon espèce, était lourde et profonde. J'eus par conséquent tout le loisir de l'étudier. Elle était belle, et elle avait cette lueur mystérieuse dans les yeux qui a tendance à piquer l'intérêt. Elle devait approcher la trentaine. Son visage était plutôt pâle, et ses traits semblaient tirés. Ses yeux bleus gris étaient perdus dans le vague. Elle avait un air... mélancolique, elle semblait triste. Ne voulant pas m'attarder plus longtemps, je tournai les talons – les sabots.

« Hé toi !

Zut, elle m'avait vu à coup sûr. Je pensais que la laisser seule dans son intimité était la meilleure des solutions.

\- Excuse-moi... Tu es peut-être occupé.

Je ne comprenais pas son langage, mais elle paraissait gênée. Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle parlait toute seule à un animal. Je me tournai vers elle.

\- Ça te dérangerait de rester avec moi ? continua-t-elle. On pourrait partager mon parapluie.

Elle pointait ce dernier du doigt. Elle semblait avoir besoin de parler, alors je m'approchai juste devant elle, à pas moins d'un mètre. Plutôt étrange pour une humaine, et intéressante. Elle m'intriguait. Elle s'était levée maintenant, et s'était rapprochée de la barrière, se pressant presque contre elle ; puis elle mit son parapluie violet entre nous. Il me couvrait à peine le crâne, mais ça faisait tout de même du bien d'avoir la tête à peu près au sec. Pratique ces espèces d'ombrelles.

\- Je m'appelle Robin.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence, durant lequel elle passa sa main blanche sur les barreaux, enlevant inutilement l'eau qui les recouvrait du bout de ses doigts fins. Je balançai mes pattes arrière d'une à l'autre, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle se racla la gorge et je m'immobilisai.

\- Mon grand-père est mort il y a un mois.

Il y eut un autre silence. Cette fois-ci elle avait mis sa main sous la pluie, formant un creux pour récupérer quelques gouttes d'eau. Elle essuya ensuite sa main sur son pantalon et plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens.

\- Je l'aimais beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs de lui que me vient la couleur de mes cheveux.

Elle pinça une mèche entre ses doigts.

\- J'ai été choquée quand j'ai appris sa mort. Disparu en montagne avec son parapente, pff...

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Il a toujours aimé l'originalité, je le reconnais bien là. Jusque dans sa mort…

Elle redressa la tête et prit un air plus sérieux.

\- En fait je n'ai pris conscience de son décès que très récemment. Le manque sans doute.

 _Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler_ , pensai-je, car elle ne me paraissait pas être quelqu'un de trop bavard. Elle mit son index sur son menton.

\- Le manque, oui... J'allais le voir une fois par semaine le vendredi ou le samedi soir.

Elle eut un sourire franc.

\- Il y avait toujours une tasse de café fumante quand j'arrivais, comme s'il savait à la minute près à quel moment j'allais sonner à sa porte.

Autre court instant de silence. C'était difficile de se concentrer quand on ne comprenait pas son interlocuteur. Pourtant, ce qu'elle me racontait me paraissait étrangement fluide, et je ne m'ennuyais pas. Je sursautai lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

\- Il était musicien. On ne se parlait pas beaucoup, mais c'était quand j'étais avec lui que ma partie du week-end était la meilleure. Je m'asseyais dans son gros fauteuil en cuir marron clair avec un roman, et lui se mettait au piano, ou bien sur le canapé à côté de moi avec une guitare. Il fredonnait doucement des chansons qu'il créait, et je finissais souvent par m'endormir sur mon bouquin.

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

\- Ces instants-là je ne les aurai plus. Ça fait bizarre... C'est une sensation... inconfortable.

Elle tendit son bras au-dehors du parapluie.

\- Ma maman me disait parfois que je ressemblais à mon grand-père. Mes cheveux noir, ma grande taille, mon corps fin...mes mains de pianiste...

Elle rentra son bras sous le parapluie, sans faire attention au fait qu'il était trempé.

\- Je fais du violon. Mon grand-père et moi jouions ensemble. Lui au clavier, ou bien au violoncelle... Il savait utiliser tellement d'instruments ! C'est lui qui m'a appris le violon. C'était fantastique... _Il_ était fantastique.

Cette fois-ci, elle se pressa vraiment contre les barreaux, et me présenta sa main. _Elle plaisantait j'espère ?_ Cependant, au lieu de reculer, je restai immobile. Sans bouger. Sans esquisser le moindre geste. Etrange, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Le bout de ses doigts effleura ma fourrure, et je m'apprêtai à reculer d'un pas. Jamais personne ne m'avait touché, ni même _effleuré_. Personne.

\- Merci, fit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque. De m'avoir écoutée.

Elle récupéra sa main.

\- Brook au fait, ajouta-t-elle. Il s'appelait Brook. »

Elle me sourit avec mélancolie, et je fus de nouveau frappé par cette étrange lueur qui dansait dans ses pupilles. Elle était belle. Elle se retourna puis partit. Je fixai son dos jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la voir.

Drôle de matinée.

.

.

Huit jours plus tard.

Je m'étirai. Il était midi et le Soleil frappait fort. A ce train- là je passerai ma journée à faire la sieste ! Je supportais difficilement la chaleur... Il n'était pas censé pleuvoir comme la semaine dernière bon sang ?! L'été approchait bien trop vite à mon goût. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne. Pas étonnant, nous étions en semaine. Je me levai et me dirigeai mine de rien vers les barreaux de mon enclos. Ils étaient froids normalement, ils devraient donc me rafraîchir un minimum. Je remarquai alors une personne assise sur un banc. _Zut, j'irai plus loin._ Je stoppai en constatant qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme de la dernière fois, et la fixai avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Elle mangeait un sandwich assez... énorme, remplie de bonnes choses. Mon flair ne me trompait pas, et son repas me donna l'eau à la bouche. A côté de sa cuisse se trouvait une petite bouteille de jus d'orange. Elle leva alors les yeux et me vis. Elle se redressa et vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face de moi.

« Comme on se retrouve ! Comment vas-tu ? commença-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle se pencha un peu vers moi.

\- En vérité j'espérais te revoir, me confia-t-elle. Je voulais encore te remercier pour la dernière fois. Donc voilà ! Merci de nouveau !

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, laissant découvrir ses jolies dents blanches. Evidemment je n'avais pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais elle semblait aller mieux c'était le principal, donc j'étais rassuré.

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis des lustres ! Environ quinze, voire vingt ans ! Je regrette un peu de ne pas y être retournée plus tôt, c'est un endroit assez calme et reposant. »

Elle se tu. Je m'allongeai lourdement sur le sol et fermai les yeux. Si elle ne bavassait pas trop je pouvais bien rester à côté d'elle.

 _Une grande forêt apparut progressivement sous mes yeux. Au début je ne distinguai que quelques taches floutées vertes et marronnées, sombres et claires, qui se précisèrent ensuite. Les taches marron devinrent des troncs, les taches vertes des feuillages et de l'herbe. Quelques pâquerettes recouvraient le sol. Tout fut alors très net, et je regardai l'environnement, émerveillé. De la mousse et quelques champignons terminaient la base des arbres, qui étaient des chênes, et du lierre grimpait les troncs sur plusieurs mètres, les enroulant de leurs fines racines. Tap tap. Je me retournai, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Tap tap._

Tap tap. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. La jeune femme brune avait tendu son bras à travers les barreaux et me tapotai la patte. Surpris, je la retirai vivement.

« Tu t'étais endormi, pardon de t'avoir réveillé. Je voulais juste te dire que je m'en vais. Je dois retourner travailler.

Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, puis me tendit le reste de son sandwich.

\- Je n'ai plus faim. Tu peux prendre ce qui reste si tu veux.

Elle se mit debout et ses yeux pétillèrent un peu.

\- Sanji, mon mari, est cuisinier. Il veille toujours à ce que je mange bien, alors c'est lui qui me fait mes déjeuners. Il ne comprend toujours pas que je n'ai pas besoin de repas aussi copieux !

Elle rit légèrement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Ce qu'elle avait dit semblait drôle, et elle avait l'air heureuse. Tant mieux. Elle se calma cependant rapidement et reprit son air sérieux et mélancolique.

\- Il faudrait que je le fasse venir ici, un de ces jours...

Ses yeux fixèrent le vide un court instant.

\- Bref ! se reprit-elle. Je dois m'en aller. Mais je reviendrai. »

Elle agita sa main et je levai la tête, la suivant de regard comme la dernière fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Puis je fermai les yeux. C'était reparti pour une petite sieste.

.

.

La jeune femme revint me voir une fois ou deux par semaine pendant trois mois, le midi. Elle s'asseyait près de moi avec son sandwich et sa petite bouteille de jus d'orange, et je m'allongeais à côté, contre les barreaux froids à cause de la chaleur grandissante de la saison. Parfois, elle passait sa main entre les barrières et me caressait le pelage distraitement. La première fois, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'effort surhumain que j'avais dû faire pour rester immobile au lieu de partir en courant. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si désagréable de se faire chouchouter, je n'allais pas me plaindre. Elle me lançait une anecdote de temps en temps, mais en général elle ne disait pas grand-chose. Il lui arrivait souvent de sortir un bouquin de sa sacoche, et je fermais les yeux en écoutant sa douce respiration et les pages du livre qui se tournaient. J'étais apaisé, tranquille. Je m'ennuyais moins, bien que nous n'ayons pas vraiment de discussion. C'est difficile à expliquer... La _présence_ de _quelqu'un_ à mes côtés, c'était soulageant. Je me sentais moins seul, moins délaissé, avec une existence quelconque. Une vie qui se termine sans n'avoir rien connu d'autre que cet enclos, que manger, que dormir. J'avais finalement obtenu plus que ça. J'avais obtenu une amie.

Aujourd'hui il faisait beau, comme les autres jours. La main douce de la brune lissait mes poils, et mes yeux étaient fermés de bien-être. Ensuite, elle se mit sur ses deux pieds. Elle me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas en fronçant un peu les sourcils, puis elle eut un sourire enthousiaste et s'en alla en agitant la main. Mais j'avais remarqué son regard. La flamme qui dansait dans ses pupilles m'avait transpercé le cœur. La lueur de ses yeux était remplie de détermination, mais un peu de tristesse aussi. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce dernier sentiment, et cela m'inquiéta de le voir de nouveau dans ses pupilles. J'espérai que tout allait bien pour elle.

.

.

La semaine suivante elle ne vint pas. Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je la verrai sans doute plus tard, la semaine prochaine. Après tout, nous n'avions pas passé de contrat comme quoi elle était censée me rendre visite à un moment précis.

La semaine d'après elle ne vint pas non plus. J'étais déçu. Ses caresses me manquaient. Je ne doutais cependant pas du fait que j'allais la revoir très vite, mais tout de même... je ne pouvais être sûr de rien en fin de compte !

Je ne la vis toujours pas. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. J'étais un peu nerveux et inquiet. Mais surtout, elle me manquait.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant un bon gros mois. Je marchais rageusement dans mon enclos, tournant en rond depuis deux bonnes heures dans la nuit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi ne venait-elle plus me voir ? Elle n'avait plus besoin de moi ? Ça y est elle allait mieux, du coup elle me jetait comme une chaussette sale ?! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! J'avais été là pour elle, à chaque fois qu'elle était venue ! J'avais tout fait ! Je l'avais laissée m'approcher, je l'avais laissée me _toucher_ ! J'avais changé pour elle, pour qu'elle se sente mieux, pour l'aider à éponger sa peine ! Elle m'avait aidé aussi, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sans que je ne m'en rende compte moi-même au début. J'étais mieux dans ma peau, je me sentais plus léger, moins seul. Alors comment ? _Comment_ pouvait-elle me faire un coup lâche comme cela ? Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. J'allai même pleurer pour elle ! Non non non, pas question. Je clignai des paupières et avalai ma salive pour refouler ma peine, ma tristesse et ma rage. Elle m'avait transformé. Je n'étais plus le pauvre renne indifférent de son entourage, j'étais devenu _quelqu'un_. Je dressai la tête vers le ciel, ravalant les sanglots qui montaient inlassablement le long de ma poitrine.

 _Je t'en prie, reviens._

 _Je n'ai que toi, rien que toi, juste toi, seulement toi..._

 _Ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas._

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, et elles coulèrent à flot.

 _Avec toi j'ai connu le bonheur, alors ne me l'enlève pas, ne me reprends pas ce que tu m'as offert, car c'est le plus beau cadeau qui puisse exister dans mon monde._

Épuisé d'avoir pleuré, car cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, je m'écroulai de tout mon poids sur l'herbe froide et fermai les yeux. Je mis du temps à m'endormir, bouleversé par toutes ces pensées qui tournaient en moi aussi fort qu'une tempête, et mes sentiments contradictoires qui s'entrechoquaient, se heurtaient dans ma tête, me donnant une vilaine migraine.

.

.

Je mangeais moins, je dormais moins, j'étais vide. Je ne levais même plus les yeux vers le ciel. Mon corps s'était amaigris, mes yeux étaient rougis et cernés.

.

.

Deux mois après que je ne l'ai plus revue, je décidai de reprendre du poil de la bête. Je me mis à réfléchir plus sérieusement. Lorsqu'elle était partie, la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle avait l'air agitée et chagrine. Cela m'avait un peu inquiété, mais sans plus. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais ses paroles semblaient être teintées de tristesse. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ne revenait pas ? Je devais arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça. Elle viendra quand elle viendra, point. Et si je ne la voyais plus... Et bien c'est que le sort en aura décidé ainsi.

Cependant je ne pus me changer les idées de la journée, ni des jours qui suivirent. L'image de la jolie brune restait obstinément ancrée dans mes pensées, me rappelant que je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à quoi songer non plus. Je redevins petit à petit le renne que j'étais. A part le fait que je ne m'approchais absolument plus des humains.

.

.

Je m'étais allongé dans l'herbe, à trois mètres des barrières. De temps en temps des enfants venaient contre aux grilles s'exclamer ou m'interpeler, mais je ne prêtais pas plus d'attention à eux qu'aux mouches, et continuais ma petite sieste habituelle. Les entendre ne me dérangeait plus. J'avais maintenant connu les pires migraines de toute ma misérable existence, et comparé à ça, leurs cris sonnaient comme de doux tintements de clochettes à mes oreilles.

Deux petites heures plus tard, l'agitation autour de moi semblait s'être calmée, et je redressai lentement la tête. C'est alors que je tombai nez à museau avec une petite fille. Enfin, nous avions tout de même les trois petits mètres qui nous séparaient. Elle était pressée contre les barrières sans bouger, sans même cligner des paupières, et m'observait avec un air émerveillé sur le visage. Je penchai la tête, ce qui sembla la fasciner d'autant plus.

« Bonjour monsieur le renne. » me dit-elle.

Sa voix était douce, posée, clair comme le ciel aujourd'hui. Et elle était belle, sans doute davantage mignonne, avec sa peau blanche et ses courts cheveux roux, où brillaient mille reflets sous l'éclat du soleil. Ses grands yeux chocolat me fixaient, ébahis, et remplient de l'innocence des enfants de son âge, ainsi que d'une sorte de perspicacité révélant déjà une certaine maturité. Mais il y avait également autre chose, qui naissait au fond de ses pupilles. Vous savez, cette lueur mystérieuse, qui a tendance à attirer le regard des autres. Une lueur qui provoqua des pincements dans mon estomac, ainsi qu'un frisson que je ne pus retenir remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'était le même regard que celui de mon amie disparue. C'est alors que, sous mes yeux ébahis, elle me balança un truc à la figure.

« Tiens c'est pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de la chose molle et collante qui s'était accrochée sur mon museau et dans mes poils, mais sans succès. Je dus utiliser ma langue pour retirer ce truc étrange, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un nuage rose. Cela me permit donc de le goûter. Comment étais-je censé savoir que ce truc se mangeait, hein ? La petite fille se mit à rire en voyant mon air… appréciateur.

\- C'est une barbe à papa, voulut-elle m'expliquer. Une bar-ba-pa-pa, articula-t-elle lentement.

Elle tentait de me faire comprendre un truc par son blablatage là, non ? Dans tous les cas, cette nourriture rose était succulente, sucrée à souhait, et moelleuse. Je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

\- Nami ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria un grand blond qui arrivait à toute jambe.

Son regard se posa sur moi. La seule pensée qui me traversa fut une réflexion sur la forme curieuse de ses sourcils. Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage, puis il se mit à rire.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ma Naminounette chérie ! Il ressemble à un clown, avec ta barbe à papa jusqu'au milieu de son front ! Il ne lui manque plus que le nez rouge !

Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras, celle-ci m'étudiant avec une mine concentrée.

\- Nan, un nez bleu plutôt, répliqua-t-elle.

Puis elle ajouta ensuite, les yeux brillants :

\- Un beau nez bleu comme la mer !

Le grand blond soupira.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de nourrir les animaux, ne recommence plus, la morigéna-t-il d'un ton doux. Et puis je n'aime pas quand tu t'éloignes trop.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es trop protecteur avec moi papa. Et avec maman aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Le blondinet grommela quelque chose, mais je ne les écoutais plus. En face de moi, une silhouette que je connaissais bien s'approchait. Je l'aurai reconnue entre mille sans la moindre hésitation. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. La seule amie que j'avais jamais eue. Elle embrassa la petite fille sur le bout du nez, et fit de même à l'homme. Ils ressemblaient à… une famille. Un éclair de lucidité me frappa. Il s'agissait là de son mari et de sa fille. Elle plongea ensuite ses yeux bleus dans les miens. J'y lus ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Elle semblait entièrement apaisée, comme soulagée d'un poids très lourd, et elle paraissait également heureuse de me retrouver. Elle tendit sa main vers moi. Je me redressai sur mes quatre pattes, me rapprochai un peu, puis reniflai le bout de ses doigts. Ce fut un tel soulagement lorsque sa peau rentra en contact avec ma fourrure que je m'affalai sur le sol en poussant une sorte de grognement de contentement, et elle me cajola avec la petite fille pendant quelques minutes.

« Je suis désolée pour mon absence. J'avais quelque chose à régler, mais maintenant c'est fait.

Elle prononça un peu plus bas, tandis que son mari lui frottait le dos.

\- Le corps de mon grand-père a été retrouvé. Nous sommes allés jeter ses cendres au Vietnam, là où il le voulait. Il a souvent voyagé là-bas, et y a même vécu pendant un temps… J'ai ensuite passé quelques jours avec ma famille.

Elle soupira, jeta un regard tendre au blond, qui lui sourit. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur sa fille.

\- Je te présente Sanji, l'homme qui partage ma vie, ainsi que mon petit bijou Nami.

Elle caressa la tête de la petite, songeuse, puis se redressa. Son mari l'imita.

\- Nous allons devoir y aller ! Nami a l'air de bien apprécier cet endroit, je vais donc y retourner souvent je sens ! D'autant plus qu'il s'agit de mon lieu de déjeuner…

Elle s'étira, puis prit la main de sa petite et celle de l'homme, et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

\- A bientôt ! me lança-t-elle.

\- Au revoir monsieur le renne ! » s'exclama la fillette.

Mon amie semblait heureuse, et c'était le principal. Elle avait une enfant adorable – qui m'avait fait découvrir un met succulent – et un mari dont les yeux étaient remplis d'amour pour elles deux. Et puis, j'avais la certitude que j'allais les revoir très bientôt. Je les regardai s'éloigner, puis retournai à ma sieste l'esprit désormais tranquille.

* * *

 **Fin !**

 **Des avis ? :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié et passé un bon moment !**


End file.
